


The Breath Between Question and Answer

by lashworthe



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor 2: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashworthe/pseuds/lashworthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw the Thor 2 trailer and got bitten bad. So, here is Loki's thoughts in the instant between Thor saying, 'When you betray me, know that I will kill you.' and Loki's response, "When do we start?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Breath Between Question and Answer

 

You’ve learned well big brother, and yet…still… Here we are. You come to me for help, knowing I will betray you, knowing that I will break every promise you once held dear. Do you really think my life is so strong a bargaining chip? Do you think I hold any value in my life at all?

Threaten me brother. Promise me all the pains of the nine realms if I should betray you again. Say that you will throw me in a pit so black that I will never know light again. Can you? Can your lips even form the words? Your mind conjure the thought? You so easily promise to kill me _when_ I betray you, but when the time comes, we both know your hammer will fall still.

Sentiment rules you brother. Your heart too freely rules you, whether it is for that woman, or for your dear, broken baby brother. You are a capable warrior, easily swayed to violence, to physical pain, but you are weak when it comes to pain in the soul. You are so easily brought to your knees by the knife to your loves, and that will be your undoing. For as much as you may want to strike me down, to crush me and watch the life fade from my eyes, you will see me as the child lost and seeking only for his brother.

I pray, for both our sakes, that I am wrong. That you have finally learned that I am a snake, a scorpion, a monster, and that I will destroy everything I love, because that is all I know how to do.

I am proud of you, that you so readily admit I will betray you, but remember this Thor. It is not the knife you see that will kill you. It’s the unseen blade, and you, for all your wisdom, do not know what barbs I still possess.

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a lot of feels, ok?  
> I blame the hair.   
> THOSE DARK TORMENTED LOCKS OF LUSCIOUS SORROW!  
> *goes to sob in a corner*


End file.
